


Let Them Eat Cake

by madsydva



Series: Sherlockian Things Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Parties, Cake, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Frosting, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, cake fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Mycroft and Lestrade run into eachother in a cake shop. The first time since the events at Sherrinford.





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a prompt for the Sherlockian Things Facebook group challenge. The prompt was from Week Two of the challenge. The prompt was 'Let them eat cake' with the intention that it was Mycroft-centric. It took me a while to write. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes do not belong to me. They are property of Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Hartswood Films and the BBC. 
> 
> The lines used from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl are not mine. They belong to Disney!

The driver stopped the car in front of the Ottolenghi Bakery and opened the partition.

"I'll only be an hour. You can return at 1:30." Mycroft told the driver.

"Very good, sir."

Mycroft grabbed his umbrella and stepped out of the car and on to the curb. He walked up to the Bakery and gazed at all the cakes and tarts on display in the window. He was most definitely not licking his lips.

When Mycroft entered the Bakery, he breathed in the sweet aroma of all the cakes and what smelled like chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven.

"Ello, Mr. Holmes!" says the attendant from behind the counter. She smiles at him. "In for some cake today? I have a nice carrot cake that I just finished frosting."

"No, thank you, Suzette. I'm just here for the aroma today, I'm afraid." Mycroft said approaching the counter.

"Your a stronger man than I. Just the cappuccino then?" Suzette asks.

"That would be lovely, yes."

Mycroft looks at the tarts and cheesecakes in the refrigerated case, while Suzette prepares his cappuccino.

Every Wednesday, Mycroft comes to Ottolenghi, gets his cappuccino and enjoys the aroma of all the wonderful cakes, cookies and tarts. Then, once a month, he allows himself a 'cheat day'. Suzette selects the best slice of cake she has that day. Mycroft would spend his lunch hours savoring it, people watching out the window.

"Here you are Mr. Holmes." Suzette said sliding the cup across the counter. Mycroft pulled out his wallet.

"No, it's on me today. You're my best customer." She winks at him. "Besides, you may need it. Have you seen today's Daily Mirror?" She asks holding up a copy. Mycroft takes it from her rolling his eyes. On the cover is a picture of Sherlock and John. They are standing in front of a ribbon of crime scene tape. Sherlock is leaning down and appears to be whispering into John's ear. John has a smirk on his face. The headline reads "Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Together Again! Partners in Crime or Partners?" The second 'partners' was framed in a very colorful rainbow. Mycroft groans.

"That brother of yours always seems to be in trouble." Suzette comments.

"Don't remind me." Mycroft says starting towards his favorite table by the window, but then stops and turns back "Thank you, Suzette."

"My pleasure, Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft settles into his spot and flips open the tabloid to the article. _'Let's see what rubbish they've got for me this week.'_

> _"After the untimely death of Mary (Morstan) Watson last spring during an investigation, a source says that John Watson has returned to his residence at 221B Baker Street bringing his baby daughter with him. The source reports that there was bad blood between the blogger and his detective, after (Morstan) Watson's death. They have since reconciled and may be closer than before. "With Mary gone, John was now free to realize..."_

Mycroft hears the door to the bakery chime as someone enters but he doesn't look up.

"I never took you for the tabloid fodder type." A voice says above him, startling him. He looks up to see Detective Inspector Lestrade grinning at him.

"Oh! Gre... Detective Inspector. Hello." Mycroft says closing the tabloid. Lestrade takes it from him and looks at the cover and raises an eyebrow.

"I guess you'll be doing some damage control, then?" Lestrade asks.

"Apparently." Mycroft stands. "What brings you to this side of the city?"

"Oh, right. I..uh... have to pick up a cake for my daughter. It's my night with the kids and we are celebrating Maggie's birthday. I'm making my famous Shepard's Pie." Lestrade says, with a grin. They walk to the counter together.

"You enjoy cooking?" Mycroft asks.

"On occasion. Mostly just for the kids though. Easy stuff. Spaghetti. Bangers and Mash. Three cheese lasagna. Trevor loves my lasagna. And Maggie loves my Shepherd's Pie so I always make it for her birthday. I get real ground lamb from the shop." Lestrade explains.

"Sounds delicious." Mycroft says.

"Oh it is! But I don't bake. So..." Lestrade says gesturing to the cakes on display.

"You've come to the right place. Suzette makes the best cakes in London."

Suzette comes through the back room door.

"Change your mind did you?" She asks putting a cheesecake drizzled with chocolate into the refrigerated case.

"Suzette this is... my friend, Detective Inspector Lestrade." Mycroft starts.

"Oh! 'Friend', am I now?" Lestrade teases. "I'm honored." He says putting his hand on his chest.

Mycroft turns a little pink and clears his throat. "Yes. At any rate, he is in the market for a cake for his daughter's... what is it, Detective Inspector? Fifteenth Birthday?"

"Yes. I.... hang on! I don't recall telling you how old she was..." Lestrade says pointing at him.

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "Really, Gregory? You forget who I am." Mycroft's eyes widen and he looks away as he realizes his slip in using his first name and his awkward attempt at flirting. Lestrade looks away too scratching the back of his head. They both go a little pink. Suzette seeing through them both, rescues them. She clears her throat.

"Right. What kind of a cake are you looking for?" Suzette asks.

"Erm... something chocolate?" Lestrade answers.

"How about a German Chocolate?" Suzette asks holding up a chocolatey looking cake, dotted with cherries. Lestrade looked at Mycroft for his opinion.

"The German Chocolate IS rather good."

"German Chocolate it is then!" Lestrade answers.

"I'll just box it up for you." Suzette says taking the cake to the back.

"Great. Thanks." Lestrade turns back to Mycroft.

"You have quite the meal planned. Shepherd's Pie. German Chocolate cake. I hope Margaret will enjoy it." Mycroft says.

"Oh, if she hears you call her that she'll have a fit. She's always been Maggie since she was a baby."

"Hmmm."

They go quiet for a moment. Lestrade scratches the back of his head. "You could come by, if you wanted. We'll have plenty of food and cake."

"Oh! I... I'd have to look at my schedule for tonight."

Lestrade chuckles. "Yeah. I should've known... you'll be saving the world from nuclear holocaust, then?"

"Never quite as glamorous, Gregory." Mycroft says with a smile. Lestrade smiles back.

Suzette reappears from the backroom with the cake all boxed up.

"Alright, Detective Inspector that'll be £32." Suzette days putting the cake in a fancy paper bag with ribbon handles. Lestrade takes out his wallet.

"Can I get three of the raspberry lollies, also? Wrap two of them and I'll take the third to go."

Suzette gets the lollies out of the case and hands one to Lestrade, then wraps the other two and puts them in the bag.

Lestrade pays and pops the lolly in his mouth and turns to Mycroft.

"Well, it was good to see you, Mycroft." Lestrade says.

"Good to see you as well.... Gregory." Lestrade nods and moves towards the door but turns before walking out.

"The offer still stands, you know. If the world is safe tonight, you're welcome stop by." Lestrade says. Mycroft nods and watches Lestrade go. He turns to find Suzette grinning at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well?" She says.

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "Well, what, Suzette?" He retreats back to his table by the window. Suzette comes out from behind the counter and sits across from him.

"'Well' are you going to "stop by" his place tonight?" She says resting her chin on her fist. Mycroft avoids her eyes, flipping through the tabloid paper again.

"I'm working."

"It seems you're always working, Mr. Holmes. Except when your here, smelling my cakes." Mycroft glares at her. She stands up. "Oh it looks as if you've completely forgotten about your cappuccino, you must have been distracted by something." She says sarcastically. "Let me refresh it for you."

Suzette returns a few moments later with a fresh cappuccino. "All I'm saying is that it seems there might be something there worth pursuing. If your interested, that is."

Mycroft looks up at her trying to not look too hopeful. "Do you really think so?"

"He invited you to dinner at his house. And to meet his children." Suzette starts to walk away. "Just don't show up with wine to a 15 year old's birthday party."

\------------------------------------------

4:47pm

Mycroft sits at his desk, checking his watch for the time every 2 minutes. The door opens and Anthea walks in.

"Time for our evening briefing already?" He asks.

"Yes, sir." She moves to stand in front of his desk. "Tomorrow morning you have breakfast with the Prime Minister and the Prime Minister of Canada. Your car will pick you up at 7:45 to deliver you to 10 Downing Street. Mr. Trudeau is set to arrive at 8:30. Then, you have an appointment with Mr. Younger at 11:30, here in your office." She reports reading from her tablet.

"I thought I was meeting Mr. Younger for tea at 5:30 tonight?" Mycroft says looking up.

"You were but I moved that appointment to tomorrow... at 11:30."

"What ever for?"

"You were invited to join Detective Inspector Lestrade at his home this evening so I took the liberty to..."

Mycroft cuts her off angrily. "I have you surveilling me when I'm out for my safety not for you to meddle in my personal affairs."

Anthea shrugs. "Mr. Younger's assistant said he was pleased to have the meeting moved to tomorrow. Something about Grandparent's night at his Granddaughter's school. So your evening is free. And so is mine. So... if there's nothing else, sir..."

"No. Go." Mycroft says waving her away, his hand covering his eyes.

"Have a good evening, sir." Anthea says with a smirk.

\------------------------------------------

"It's my turn for the telly now!"

"You don't get a turn. It's MY birthday."

"But Dr. Who is coming on."

"It's a repeat! You've already seen it."

"So is this episode of Supernatural!" Tyler flings a throw pillow at Maggie.

"Dad!!" Maggie shrieks.

Lestrade pokes his head out of the kitchen. "Oi! Quit fighting, you two!"

"Maggie won't share the Telly!" Tyler yells.

"It's her birthday! She gets to pick tonight." Lestrade says.

"And plus Amber is coming over and I told her we were watching Supernatural before we watched Pirates of the Caribbean." Maggie says to her brother.

Lestrade disappears into the kitchen again and busies himself with mashing the potatoes and spreading them on top of the pie. After a few minutes, the door bell buzzes.

"I'll get it!" Both Maggie and Tyler yell at the same time. There is a loud scuffle as they both bolt for the front door to the flat.

"She's MY friend!" Maggie bellows.

Lestrade puts the Shepherd's pie into the oven and sets the timer.

"Dad!" Maggie calls from the front door. "There's some posh man in a suit at the door."

Lestrade rolls his eyes and throws a tea towel over his shoulder. He walks out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Sherlock, I told you I was busy tonight. Can't it wait until..." he stops short when he sees Mycroft in the doorway. "Myc, you came..." he says a little astonished. Mycroft goes a little pink at the pet name.

"Yes. It seems my schedule for this evening was cleared for me." Mycroft says.

"Well, that's great." Lestrade says standing in the doorway. They watch each other for a moment. "Oh, shite. D'ya wanna come in?" Lestrade says coming out of it. He steps aside and Mycroft enters, carrying a canvas shopping bag.

"You didn't have to bring anything..." Lestrade says taking it from him. "The kitchen's just this way."

They make their way through the sitting room and stop in the kitchen doorway.

"Kids, this is my friend, Mycroft." Lestrade says. "Mycroft, these are my kids Maggie and Tyler."

"Pleased to meet you." Mycroft says. He gets a wave and a grunt from the couch. Lestrade rolls his eyes and they retreat into the kitchen.

Lestrade sets the canvas bag on the counter and starts removing its contents. He pulls out a 6 pack of IrnBru, a bottle of sparkling apple cider and a 6 pack of cider beer.

"I was told not to bring wine to a 15 year old's birthday party. The clerk at the store said that teenagers are fond of IrnBru and I thought we could have the sparkling cider with the cake." Mycroft explains.

"And the beer?" Lestrade says twisting off a cap and handing one to Mycroft. He opens one for himself.

"I thought you and I could do with the alcohol."

"Cheers." They clink the necks of their bottles together.

Trevor enters the kitchen.

"You brought IrnBru?! Wicked! Thanks!" Tyler said grabbing one. "Hey Maggie, that posh bloke brought IrnBru!" He yells as he re-enters the sitting room. Lestrade covers his face, embarrassed.

"Sorry." Lestrade says resting his hand on the countertop, across from Mycroft's.

"It's quite all right, Gregory." Mycroft says. He moves his hand to touch the tips of Lestrade's fingers. Lestrade lifts his hand to meet Mycroft's and they swirl the tips of their fingers around each other. Lestrade pushes his hand forward to lace their fingers together. Their eyes meet and Maggie chooses that moment to walk through the kitchen doorway. They jerk their hands apart and Lestrade takes a swig of his beer, trying to act natural.

Maggie gives them a funny look and grabs an IrnBru off of the counter. "Dad, Amber just texted and said she's not coming now. Swim practice is running late. When is dinner going to be ready?"

Lestrade looks at the timer on the oven. "20 minutes."

"Okay. Can we eat in the sitting room? And watch the movie?"

"Sure, love. Whatever you want." Lestrade answers. Maggie retreats into the sitting room, leaving them alone again. Mycroft speaks up.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Oh no. We are just waiting for the pie to warm through." Lestrade says getting down four plates from a cupboard. He leans up against the back counter with his hands on the counter behind him.

Mycroft nods. "Have you been working on any interesting cases lately?" He asks.

"Well we did have this really interesting locked room case. Woman was murdered in a hidden room in her basement. Went over and over. Still couldn't figure it out. Called up your brother and John and of course he had it figured out in less than five minutes of being at the crime scene. Five minutes!"

"Hmmm. Yes. I'm aware of my brother's capabilities. Anything that you and your team solved without his assistance?" Mycroft says maybe a little too tightly. Lestrade looks a little embarrassed.

"Yeah actually. Bank robbery. A teller and a manager went into the vault to put away the days deposits and were murdered by someone already inside." Tyler joins them in the kitchen, listening in on his Dad's story. "Turns out the Armored Lorry driver dropped of a deposit earlier in the day and smuggled in his friend in a cart with a false compartment. Bloke waited until the end of the day. Then jumped out and took the manager and teller by surprise. He ran out with some money. He didn't get very far but he put up a good fight. Sprained my wrist and I had a few stitches to show for where he clocked me on my eyebrow." Lestrade said rubbing his wrist from the memory.

"Tell him about A Study in Pink, Dad! That's my favorite!" Tyler says.

"I'm sure Mycroft knows all about that one." Lestrade says.

"Do you work with Sherlock Holmes too? He's solved LOADS of Dad's cases. I follow his blog, even though he doesn't update it much and of course Dr. Watson's. He's started updating again. Sad story, that one. His wife and all." Tyler says shaking his head.

"Tyler... Mycroft is Sherlock's older brother." Lestrade explains. Tyler looks at him wide eyed.

"Wicked! Can you do the deduction thing too?"

"Dear boy, I taught Sherlock to 'do the deduction thing'." Mycroft says with a smirk and a sideways glance at Lestrade. Lestrade grins.

"Cool! Do you wanna see my Sherlock Holmes wall in my room? I have all my deduction notebooks with me, too. Maybe you could give me some tips?"

"I'd be delighted."

"Come on." Tyler leads the way and Mycroft follows him out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Lestrade checks the timer on the oven. 9:37 left. He moves to the sink to start washing up the few dirty dishes. Maggie enters the kitchen and opens the oven to check on the shepherd's pie.

"Looks good, Dad." She says. Lestrade smiles at her. She takes the tea towel off his shoulder and starts drying dishes for him.

"So since when do you invite strange men to family dinners?" She asks.

"Mycroft's not a strange man. He's my friend."

"How come we've never met him before? We've met all of your other work friends. Sally, Phil. And I've met John Watson a few times." Maggie says putting a mixing bowl away.

"Mycroft's not a work friend... not really. He's Sherlock's brother. So we've know eachother quite a while." Lestrade explains.

"Dad, are you gay?"

"What?!" Lestrade chokes on nothing.

"Because if you are, that's ok. You and mom never said why you split up so..."

"No. It wasn't that. It was the work, then. I put my work before her. Never before your brother and you, at least I hope. I've tried to always make it to your stuff and pick you up on time and..." Lestrade babbles, shaking his hands out in the sink. Maggie kisses him on the cheek and hands him the tea towel.

"Daddy, I've always felt that I could tell you anything. And I know I'm not an adult, but you can talk to me too, if you need to. So what ever your thinking and feeling, I love you, no matter what."

Lestrade pulls her in for a big bear hug. "I love you, too, sweet pea."

"So?" Maggie says after they release each other.

"'So' what?"

"What's the deal with Mr. Posh? Is he just your friend or..."

Lestrade's shoulders slump. "Are we really that transparent?"

"Holding hands in the kitchen was a little bit of a dead giveaway." Maggie says. Lestrade covers his face.

"Oh you did see." He groans.

"It's ok, Dad. So are you dating him?"

Lestrade groans again and rests his head in his arms on the counter top. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."

"Dad."

Lestrade looks up at her. "No we aren't dating, I don't think... not yet... and I don't even know if I'm... I like women... I think..." He drops his head in his arms again. "I like him." He says, muffled.

"Don't worry about labels, Dad. Just do what feels right." She puts her hand on his head and scratches through his hair. The timer on the stove buzzes. Lestrade pulls himself out of his confused mope to get the pie out of the oven.

Maggie serves up pieces of shepherd's pie onto each of the plates. Lestrade steps out into the sitting room to see Mycroft and Tyler standing at the front window, watching people go by on the street whispering deductions back and forth. Mycroft had removed his coat and laid it over the back of the sofa. Tyler stepped back and opened his arms.

"Ok do me!" Tyler says. Mycroft looks up at Lestrade, skeptical.

Lestrade crosses his arms and stands back. "Go on then."

Mycroft narrows his eyes a bit but then beings with a smirk.

"You're 12 years old, Grade 7. Good likeness of your father. In a few years, you will match his height and gain his broad shoulders. Same thick hair. You won't go grey as early as him, shame that. It makes your father very striking." Mycroft glances at Lestrade, takes a breath and starts again. "You like school but mostly for socializing. You're smart, get decent grades, but you could do better if you worked harder. But the schoolwork comes easy to you, so you don't. You think it's boring. You like action movies, comic books. But your recent interest in Dr. Watson's blog is what occupies most of your time these days. You have one friend that enjoys Dr. Watson's blog as much as you do. A girl, you like her, but your not sure if she likes you. She's rough and athletic, plays football because she can't play rugby. You want to be a forensic investigator when you get older." Mycroft crosses his arms over his chest. "Well have I missed anything?"

"Fantastic!" Tyler exclaims.

"Alright. Your turn." Mycroft imitates Tyler by opening his arms.

"Um... alright." Tyler fidgets a bit and gives Mycroft the once over. "You're in your late forties. You're Sherlock Holmes' brother. Your friends with my Dad. You're smart...."

Mycroft waves a hand. "Those are things you KNOW about me. What do you SEE?"

Tyler takes a deep breath and looks at Mycroft again. "You're not married. No ring. You work out. But you're not athletic. Based on your clothing you came straight from work. You work in an office, business formal... so government. But your not a cop. So you must work in the parliament building or for some government official."

"Good." Mycroft says.

"You got one thing wrong though, Tyler." Lestrade pipes up.

"Oh, what's that?" Mycroft asks turning to face him.

"He always dresses like that. Never seen him wear anything else."

"I'm always working, Gregory." Mycroft replies.

"Maybe you should take a day off."

"Perhaps I would if I had someone to spend it with." Mycroft counters. Lestrade steps towards him a bit. Tyler has a confused look on his face, watching the exchange.

"Well maybe..."

"Uh...Gentleman!" Maggie calls from the kitchen door way, "Sorry to be breaking up... what ever that was... but dinner is getting cold."

Lestrade tears his eyes from Mycroft's and joins Maggie in the kitchen to carry the plates out to the sitting room.

"He calls you 'Gregory'? That's adorable!" Maggie whispers, grinning at him.

"Shhh... stop that." Lestrade says turning bright red. They re-enter the sitting room with the plates. Tyler is sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. Mycroft had already taken a seat on the love seat. Maggie sets his plate in front of him and quickly takes a seat in Lestrade's armchair, forcing Lestrade to sit next to Mycroft on the love seat. Lestrade hands Mycroft his plate and sits down next to him.

Maggie pushes play on the remote and the movie starts. Mycroft leans over to Lestrade.

"What film are we watching?" He whispers.

"Pirates of the Caribbean." Lestrade says through a mouthful of mash.

"Pirates? Interesting."

\------------------------------------------

> _"Commodore, I beg you! Please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."_  
>  _"Elizabeth? Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"_  
>  _"I am."_  
>  _"A wedding. I love weddings! Drinks all around! I know 'Clap him in Irons.' Right?"_  
>  _"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with bearings to Isla De Muerta. You will then spend the remainder of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"_  
>  _"Inescapably clear."_

  
By this time, Tyler had moved to the floor in front of the coffee table and was laying on his side. Maggie was curled up in the armchair with throw blanket. Lestrade and Mycroft still sat stiffly next to each other on the love seat, staying on their respective cushions.

Lestrade leans over to Mycroft. "You want to help me in the kitchen with the cake?"

"Of course."

They collect the empty plates from dinner and take them onto the kitchen. Lestrade gets the cake out of the fridge and sets it on the counter.

"I'm kind of glad that Amber couldn't make it." Lestrade comments as he lifts the cake out of the box.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They do a lot of giggling and then shut up in her room, writing their stories."

"Stories?" Mycroft asks. Lestrade shrugs.

"Their always reading and writing. I guess that's good, right?"

Mycroft nods. Lestrade pokes his head out of the kitchen.

"Maggie, we are getting the cake out. Do you want us to sing?" Lestrade asks with a grin.

"No!" Maggie answers.

When Lestrade turns around, Mycroft had found some wine glasses and was filling them with the sparkling apple cider.

"Well what do you think so far? Of the movie?" Lestrade asks riffling through a drawer, looking for a cake knife.

"I rather like that Norrington fellow. Seems like an upstanding chap." Mycroft replies.

Lestrade snorts. "You would." Mycroft gives him an unimpressed look.

"I imagine Sherlock would enjoy this movie as well."

"Sherlock? Really?"

"Yes, he always wanted to be a pirate. He was a pirate every year for Halloween until he was twelve. Called himself Redbeard." Mycroft says. His smile disappears and he looks away. "Then again, maybe pirates won't hold the same fond memories as they once did."

Lestrade turns to him and puts his hand on Mycroft's. "You know, what your sister did, it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself, Myc."

Mycroft gives him a weak smile and brushes his thumb over Lestrade's fingers. "I may not be directly responsible for her actions but I certainly didn't help matters. And I also caused my family pain, even Eurus. I thought I was protecting them."

"I think you did the best you could." Lestrade looks at him a moment then squeezes his hand and lets go.

Maggie enters the kitchen, with Tyler close behind.

"We paused the movie so you wouldn't miss anything. Where's the cake?" Maggie asks.

"Oh sorry. We were just cutting it." Lestrade says. He turns to the cake and starts cutting it into slices. Maggie gets down some plates and soon everyone had a slice in front of them on the counter.

"Oh god." Tyler says sniffing his cake. "I think the cake has gone bad! It smells disgusting."

Maggie leans down to sniff hers and Tyler quickly shoves his sister's face down into her slice of cake. She stands up with coconut filling dripping off her nose.

"OH. MY. GOD! You are SO dead, you little rat!!" Maggie grabs a fistful of Tyler's cake as Tyler takes off around the other side of the island, attempting to hide behind his Dad.

"Oh no! You leave me out of this!" Lestrade says through a fit of laughter. Lestrade grabs Mycroft by the arm and drags him into the sitting room, out of the line of fire.

Maggie flings her fistful of cake across the kitchen. Tyler ducks but the cake splatters on his thigh. Tyler grabs his Dad's slice and tosses it at his sister. The cake skids across the counter and it comes to a stop just short of the edge.

"Ha!" Maggie yells. Lestrade watches as both of them go for the whole cake.

"Oi! That's enough, you two. I think we'd actually like to eat some of this cake! Go get cleaned up so we can finish the movie."

The kids chase each other down the hall giggling and Mycroft and Lestrade re-enter the kitchen. Lestrade reaches down, picks up a hunk of cake off the floor and tosses it in the bin. Mycroft leans on the island and drags his finger through a smear of frosting. He looks Lestrade in the eye.

"Seems a terrible waste of cake." He says then puts his finger in his mouth and sucks the frosting off.

Lestrade watches him and swallows back a squeak threatening to escape his throat. Lestrade's face goes hot and a blush creeps up his neck from under the collar of his t-shirt. Mycroft stifles a grin. Lestrade clears his throat and turns to the sink to get a dish cloth to wipe down the counter.

"Gregory." Mycroft says walking up behind him at the sink. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He puts a hand on his arm. Lestrade doesn't turn.

"You didn't. I just... uh... I've never been attracted to another man before." Lestrade turns then, backed all the way up to the sink, keeping his distance. "But I like you." Lestrade swallows.

"I like you, too, Gregory." Mycroft says reaching out to brush the back of Lestrade's hand with his fingers.

Maggie and Tyler return to the kitchen and Maggie clears her throat to let them know they are there. Lestrade doesn't miss a beat, though and tosses the dish cloth to Tyler.

"You two clean up this mess. Mycroft and I are going to enjoy our piece of cake in the sitting room." Lestrade says grabbing two forks and the remaining plated piece of cake. Mycroft grabs two of the glasses of sparkling apple cider and moves ahead of Lestrade and out of the kitchen. Lestrade gives his children a pointed look and disappears into the sitting room.

"Hey Dad! Don't you need TWO pieces..." Tyler begins.

Maggie smacks his shoulder. "Shhh!"

"Owww! What are you on about?!" Tyler says rubbing his shoulder.

"Nothing! Lets get this mess cleaned up so we can finish the movie." Maggie says.

* * *

Lestrade sets the plate on his lap and hands Mycroft a fork.

"Oh... I wasn't going to have any. I had cake last week." Mycroft says. Lestrade chuckles.

"Last week?"

"I try to watch what I eat. And cake... is one of my weaknesses." Mycroft says. Lestrade cuts into the piece of cake with his fork and puts the bite into his mouth. He gives Mycroft a thoughtful look as he chews.

"Weaknesses? Mycroft Holmes has weaknesses? I'd like to find out what your other weaknesses are...." he says and puts his fork back in his mouth, upside down, and sucks the frosting off as he pulls it out. Now it's Mycroft's turn to blush. Lestrade grins at him. "I don't know why you worry so much about what you eat. You're skinnier than me. Besides it's a special occasion. You can splurge, can't you? For me?"

Mycroft rolls his eyes and sinks his fork into the cake. Lestrade smiles into his glass of sparkling grape juice as he takes a sip. Mycroft moves the bite to the edge of the plate, his smile fading.

"Gregory, I... I never did thank you for seeing me home after... Sherrinford. I was a bit shaken up and... well, I thank you for looking after me." Mycroft says softly.

"It was my pleasure, Myc. I'm glad you allowed me to be there for you."

The kids come into the living room with fresh pieces of cake and their glasses of sparkling cider.

"All cleaned up?" Lestrade asks.

"Yep!" Maggie and Tyler reply in unison. Tyler takes his spot back on the floor and Maggie settles back into the armchair.

"Margaret," Mycroft starts. Lestrade looks at Maggie quickly to stifle any objection to the use of her full name, but there's no reaction from her. "Your father tells me that you are a writer."

That, Maggie reacts to. She goes bright red and almost chokes on her cake. "Um... yes." She replies.

"What kinds of stories do you write?" Mycroft continues.

"Ahm... mostly science fiction. Supernatural type stories." She says poking at her cake.

"Interesting."

"Can we finish the movie?" Tyler interrupts, annoyed.

"Uh yeah." Lestrade answers.

Maggie pushes play on the remote. Lestrade sits back on the love seat, a little closer to Mycroft this time. Mycroft settles closer to Lestrade and their thighs touch. Mycroft pulls the plate over so it's balanced on both of their legs. Together they finish the piece of cake.

\------------------------------------------

> _"Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!"_

The credits roll on the screen and Lestrade yawns and lifts his arm from where it had been draped over the back of the couch behind Mycroft, stretching it above his head. His other hand was laced in Mycroft's, hidden under the empty cake plate. He gave Mycroft's hand a squeeze before letting go, picking up the plate and setting it on the coffee table.

Tyler was asleep on the floor. Maggie sat up in the armchair.

"What did you think of the movie, Mycroft?" Maggie asks.

"It was rather exciting. I enjoyed it." Mycroft answers. Lestrade rolls his eyes at his stiff answer.

"You should come over again and we can watch the second one." Maggie says.

"There's a sequel?"

"There's five movies in all. The fifth one comes out in May." Maggie says standing up. "Dad, I'm going to get ready for bed. Do you want me to wake up, Tyler?"

"No, I'll get him in a minute." Lestrade says.

She walks over and leans down to give her Dad a hug. "Thanks for a great birthday." She says giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It was good to meet you, Mycroft. I hope we can see more of you."

Mycroft nods and Maggie disappears down the hallway.

"I suppose I should get going so you can turn in. I imagine you have to be up early to see the children off to school." Mycroft says standing up. Lestrade stands and scratches the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I suppose. I'll walk you out." Lestrade says. Mycroft grabs his jacket off the back of the couch and slips it on. They move toward the door and Lestrade opens it for Mycroft and quietly closes the door behind them. When they reach the front door to the flat, Mycroft turns to him.

"Thank you for inviting me. I had a wonderful time." Mycroft says.

"A wonderful time? I just made pie." Lestrade says with a chuckle.

"I had a wonderful time spending the evening with you." Mycroft says reaching up to trace the design on Lestrade's t-shirt with his fingertips. Lestrade gasps a little at the contact and reaches up to grasp Mycroft's hand. He gets a little bold then, takes a deep breath and crushes his mouth to Mycroft's. Mycroft quickly deepens the kiss by snaking his tongue into Lestrade's mouth. Lestrade groans and backs Mycroft up against the wall of the small entryway. Mycroft's hand threads through Lestrade's hair. Lestrade breaks the kiss to come up for air, resting his hand on the wall above Mycroft's shoulder.

"I wish you could stay." Lestrade says leaving biting kisses on Mycroft's lips between gasps for breath.

"Perhaps another time. When we can be alone." He answers cupping Lestrade's jaw and pulling him in for another quick kiss. Through the frosted glass in the front door, they see a black sedan pull up to the curb.

"Like clockwork." Lestrade mumbles standing up straight.

"Can we see eachother this weekend?" Mycroft ventures.

"Yes!" Lestrade says a bit too quickly. "I mean... yeah. I don't have the kids. They'll be with their mother."

"Friday?"

"Yeah. I'll text you."

Mycroft steps forward and places a hand on Lestrade's chest and gives him a soft kiss.

"Goodnight, Gregory." He says with a smile.

"Night, Myc."

As soon as the front door was closed and Mycroft's sedan pulled away with him safely inside, Lestrade lost all control of his legs and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He felt like a bloody teenager, butterflies in his stomach and all. He put his face in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening but he liked it. A lot.

After a few minutes of gathering his bearings, he rose and made his way back upstairs to his flat. Get the kids off to bed. Get to bed himself. And try to make it through the next two days, so he can see Mycroft Holmes again. It would be agony. He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Ottolenghi is an actual bakery chain in London. They have four locations. I'm not sure if they make German Chocolate Cake because they seem like a pretty posh place. They do however make raspberry lollies. They look yummy! You can visit their website here: https://www.ottolenghi.co.uk
> 
> Also, the Mr. Younger I referenced in Mycroft's schedule is actually the Chief of the British Secret Intelligence Service (or MI6)
> 
> IrnBru is a Scottish made soda? I havn't tried it but I really want to. Having trouble finding it in the US. I believe its a cross between Mountain Dew and an Energy Drink with an Orange flavor. If you have tried it, please enlighten me in the comments! You can find IrnBru here: http://www.irn-bru.co.uk/all/xtra


End file.
